Fantasy World (Map Game)
Fantasy World (Map Game) New Game - In construction SwankyJ (talk) 19:46, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Maps Teams/Races Races Dwarves Tharsbard (thars-bard) Fire Forge (fire forge) Joldinbad (joel-din-bad) Elves Darnaran (darna-ran) Velasadreal (vel-uh-sad-ree-el) Telaseedrel (tela-see-drell) Orcs Angmork (ahng-mork) Fulvork (fole-vork) Maasork (mah-sork) Orc Clan-Cities: Garahnork (gare-uh-nork) Lurtzork (lurt-zork) Ulpaktork (ul-pack-tork) Drushdork (drush-dork) Faraden Ardunar (ar-doo-nar) Valindor (val-in-dor) Narazetas (nar-ah-zee-tus) Faraden Kingdoms: Concore (con-core) Velmore (vel-more) Presteek (press-teek) Vraknar (vrak-nar) Krangore (k-ran-jore) Karamaria (care-uh-mare-e-uh) Centaurs Centaur Tribes: Varden Leodin (lee-odin) Tiarguardeuard) Varden Kingdoms: Mardageedon Mardageedon Herds: Svinskrad Jeffrathol (Jeff-ra-thol) Montroth (mahn-troth) Rolgathor (roll-gah-thor) Brethelien (bree-the-leen) Svordenfog (svore-din-fawg) Dostrakkor (doss-trak-ore) Felderfintol (fell-dur-fin-toll) Svinskrad Houses: Plithners Plithner Guilds: Ursine: This is a game we are creating for the map game wikia. It will be the principia moderni of the map game wikia. We are creating races, kingdoms, religions, cultures, people, and weapons. And we are going to create a made up world. is cool about the TV show I also like Commander Cody, and Captain Rex and Fox though. that Ehh, I guess I will work on the Elves and Centaurs now, Humans maybe later Other Hessen race ideas: Kri Descriptions: Elves Quick, agile. Good bowman, and adept magicians. The elves are masters of ambushes and guerrilla warfare, although they prefer to resolve conflicts diplomatically first. Have good relations with the Humans, with whom they share a close resemblance. Elves typically live very long lives, sometimes considered the longest. Centaurs Fast and brutal, the Centaurs dominate the plains to the west of the Human kingdoms. Commonly xenophobic, the Centaurs often war with themselves and have not had a central political structure for generations. Some centaurs practice cannibalism and have been known to raid small towns and villages of any race. Kri The Kri are a polar race, well adapted to extreme cold and long periods of time. Well isolated in the desolate plains of the icy north, the Kri do not ordinarily contact other races. They are a peaceful people, preferring to gather fish and other forms of food rather than fight amongst each other. Dwarves Small brutes. Master smith workers and miners. decent with small explosives. Large cities and underground mines are labyrinthed through the cities. Orcs Husky, herculean, and massive. Orcs are not ones to back down from a fight, and love to go to battle. Orcs are very proud and very loyal. They will fight for their clan-chief to the death. Plithner The Plithner are cunning rogues and assassins. They are adept thieves and are hired mercenaries. They have an unbeatable military, which instead of meeting on the field of battle, will enter your region, kill your leaders, and cause as much chaos as possible. No other can compare to a Plithner with a crossbow or short blade. They are also quite adept pirates, known for looting and stealing. Varden The Varden are human. They are a group of extremely fit people, who unlike the humans are very… simple-minded. Although their lack of intelligence and ignorance of the sciences and arcane magics, the Varden are the role model for all warriors, being skilled in every weapon and all armor types. It allows the Varden’s military to use various tactics to adapt to their opponent, countering what they have brought to the battlefield. The Varden have close ties with the Svinskrad Houses. Mardageedon Mardageedon do not come close to human appearance. They are large reptile-bison looking creatures with large horns on their back. With two long red tusks coming out of their low off the ground head. They use it to fight with. The Maargeedon are seen usually with blunt type weapons than bladed. Using hammers and axes are what they seem to prefer. Margeedon are all left handed. Due to the fact that their right arm grows a large hide-fur-bone type shield at the age of 14. They act as actual shields, as they parallel steel, this is because of the constant damage and rough environment the Mardageedon live in. Which hardens and strengthens the right arm. Svinskrad Maps Peoples: Category:Map Games Category:Fantasy